


Tony Stark教授給白癡們的阿斯加德詞彙指南

by betty5271



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty5271/pseuds/betty5271
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of Asgardian to Midgardian For Idiots – A Guide by Professor Tony Stark by kyaticlikestea.<br/>
kyaticlikestea作品《Asgardian to Midgardian For Idiots – A Guide by Professor Tony Stark》中譯。</p><p>大約一年前，我們這群神盾總部的少數特權者結識了一位Thor Odinson。從那時起，他便將守護地球抵擋自以為的破壞者（對，我說的就是那個穿綠衣服的傢伙，也被稱作『不該被命名的那位』、『低調刺客』或，我個人最喜歡的，『黛利拉』）、用他神聖的胸肌取悅我們的婦女，以及把我們這些大部分時間都聽不懂他在說啥的可憐米德加德人搞得頭昏腦脹視為他的任務。</p><p>本指南由大家最喜愛的復仇者，Tony Stark，以關懷、愛及少女般的咯咯笑編篡而成。正因如此，本指南之詞目未按字母順序排列。那需要花費我根本沒有的時間和奉獻精神。然而本指南將幫助你破譯我們那位肌肉發達、金髮碧眼的同胞的外星演說。它在你的書架上也會看起來很棒，因為我的臉在封面上。</p><p>好好享受，以及最重要的，學起來。</p><p>字數：三千三百</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark教授給白癡們的阿斯加德詞彙指南

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asgardian to Midgardian For Idiots – A Guide by Professor Tony Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535699) by [kyaticlikestea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaticlikestea/pseuds/kyaticlikestea). 



**Tony Stark教授給白癡們的阿斯加德詞彙指南***

 

大約一年前，我們這群神盾總部的少數特權者結識了一位Thor Odinson。從那時起，他便將守護地球抵擋自以為的破壞者（對，我說的就是那個穿綠衣服的傢伙，也被稱作『不該被命名的那位』、『低調〔low-key〕刺客』或，我個人最喜歡的，『黛利拉』）、用他神聖的胸肌取悅我們的婦女，以及把我們這些大部分時間都聽不懂他在說啥的可憐米德加德人搞得頭昏腦脹視為他的任務。  
［譯註：黛利拉為聖經中迷惑大力士參孫的妖婦。］

本指南由大家最喜愛的復仇者**，Tony Stark，以關懷、愛及少女般的咯咯笑編篡而成。正因如此，本指南之詞目未按字母順序排列。那需要花費我根本沒有的時間和奉獻精神。然而本指南將幫助你破譯我們那位肌肉發達、金髮碧眼的同胞的外星演說。它在你的書架上也會看起來很棒，因為我的臉在封面上。

好好享受，以及最重要的，學起來。

 

* * *

 

阿斯加德（名詞）：Thor有時會碎碎念的許多世界之一。事實上，那是他的家鄉。被Odin以鐵腕和玻璃眼統治；Odin亦名Yggr、Alfodr和爸爸（僅限於Thor的情況。不包括黛利拉的。）

米德加德同義詞：就阿斯加德。雖然我也喜歡叫他『Thor的搖籃』，但別告訴他。那只會讓他（更加）妄自尊大，這附近只夠容納一個自大狂。

使用例句：『你們說的這個耶穌是誰？是神嗎？我向你保證他不是，因為耶穌不是阿斯加德人！』

 

* * *

 

冰霜巨人（名詞）：一個藍人種族，生活在一個稱為約頓海姆的國度。傳言是『阿凡達』的靈感來源。還是某個『阿斯加德人』不可告人的祕密出身，但千萬別在Thor的面前說這件事。

米德加德同義詞：混蛋、機歪人、討厭鬼等等。我還想補充，可是Steve正不以為然地盯著我看。真是個冰霜巨人。

使用例句：『Fury發了一份通知，禁止Tony拿實習探員來做秘密心理實驗／稱Natasha為「性感列寧」／試圖在公共浴室強制Bruce變身／美到不行？真是個獨眼冰霜巨人！』

 

* * *

 

我不這麼認為（短語）：用來表示反對的常用語。

米德加德同義詞：噢該死，才不要，賤人。

使用例句：『你希望我放棄在公眾脫衣，即使是在Thorsday？我不這麼認為。』

 

* * *

 

Thorsday（名詞）：一週的第四天（因為星期日 **不是** 第一天，Coulson，不管你媽在你是小鬼時跟你說了什麼）。那些瘋狂的北歐人以Thor命名的，是做男子漢事兒的一天。受歡迎的活動包括從桶子喝啤酒、痛扁肱二頭肌比你小的人、看男人在運動場上滿場丟球、赤身閒晃、吃生牛排還有以非常陽剛和異性戀的方式和你夥伴結合（我完全接受那個理由，Coulson。我知道你和Barton只是在向Thor致敬。）

米德加德同義詞：星期四

使用例句：『嘿，Barton！Coulson在這兒。只是要讓你知道今天Thorsday！想要看場球賽、小酌幾杯，然後脫光光做個轟轟烈烈的愛嗎？』

 

* * *

 

Mjolnir（名詞）：Thor的專用錘子（不是 **那個** ，你這壞男孩）。顯然只有他可以舉起來。阿斯加德人就是這副德性。那麼不願分享。具有強大的力量，是真的武器而非工具。Thor相當重視它——Bruce一度看見他在床上抱著錘子——所以不要問他可不可用它來搭書架。

米德加德同義詞：我們確實沒有類似的東西，除非你算上Steve的二頭肌。

使用例句：『世界被一大堆的貪婪食人巨人攻擊？地球被數以萬計的十足狼吞噬，希望渺茫？Kim Kardashian有新節目？交給我和Mjolnir。』

 

* * *

 

Loki（名詞）：說話有英國口音的瘦高傢伙，身穿迷人的綠禮服，有著光澤的黑頭髮。噢，還有，他是個神經病。真的。這傢伙讓Chris Brown看起來像桃樂絲，但這兒並不是堪薩斯。他和Thor一起長大，被當作是Thor的兄弟，然而在某種機緣巧合下，他得知自己其實是被拋棄，他的家人都被殺光，他才因此被Odin收養。發現這件事讓他精神崩潰，他和Thor之間的非手足敵對行為，是Jerry Springer式故事的好題材。  
〔譯註：Chris Brown，美國歌手，因為毆打Rihanna等暴力事件而形象不佳。〕  
［譯註：Jerry Springer脫口秀以場面低俗火爆聞名，來賓常出現謾罵、互毆等舉動。］

米德加德同義詞：Mitt Romney

使用例句：『你知道誰是混蛋嗎？Loki。他再次試圖接管該死的世界。感謝上帝，他永遠不會成功。』

 

* * *

 

約頓海姆（名詞）：荒郊野外。被稱作『冰霜巨人』的種族的家（見上文）。不是個舉辦烤肉會的好地方，但是冷藏東西的好所在。比Fury的心還要冷酷，且空虛兩倍，歸因於那兒的無情種族。Loki的出生地。需要加強安檢。

米德加德同義詞：加拿大

使用例句：『你知道我們不該去哪兒公路旅行嗎？約頓海姆。因為那裡爛斃了，而且我不希望被幹掉。』

 

* * *

 

宇宙魔方（名詞）：用外行人的語彙來說的話，是一個來自阿斯加德的閃亮盒子，可永久性地解決我們的能源問題。顯然，我完全了解它的運作原理，但你不了解。你不會了解。所以這麼說吧，它非常強大，有很多人因為這原因爭奪它。咱們的Steve Rogers在一架飛機裡連同自己冰凍了它之後，二十世紀有一陣子人們擔心已失去它，但是那是一個很長的故事，並令人失望地僅涉及少量的腹肌，所以這故事以後有空再說。

米德加德同義詞：在任何國度中都沒有相當的物品。它超越了整個世間萬物的歷史中的世間萬物。

使用例句：『老天，宇宙魔方該死的棒透了，我想敬拜它然後為它生科學寶寶然後——你該死的是在做什麼?!不要戳——哦天啊。哦天啊，這是我最好的一件襯衫。你為了這要殺我？你這怪物！反正你笨到不知道怎麼用，鄉巴佬！』

 

* * *

 

鄉巴佬（名詞）：任何不是Thor或我的人（因為我有錢到不行、聰明絕頂又異常迷人）

米德加德同義詞：你

使用例句：『別擋路，鄉巴佬。我需要撒泡尿，但我不會排在那些在我之下、底層到都可以數蚯蚓的人後面。』

 

* * *

 

女士（名詞）：女性。不過不包括Natasha。如果你叫她女士，她會將你的字句轉換為子彈，然後有尊嚴地射殺你。

米德加德同義詞：女人，Coulson探員

使用例句：『我的Jane女士這樣，我的Jane女士那樣，巴拉巴拉巴拉Jane女士。』

 

* * *

 

好友（名詞）：某人。任何人。所有人。

米德加德同義詞：你

使用例句：『好友Banner，你願意陪我出去嗎？我們可以祭殺牛隻、喝蜂蜜酒！』

 

* * *

 

蜂蜜酒（名詞）：一種Thor天生偏愛的酒精飲料。比Fury的自厭感還強勁、較吃了壞咖哩的Barton的屁股更濃烈。如果你選擇這種飲料來和他比酒量，Thor會灌醉你，讓你喝到趴、喝到倒、喝到掛。你連一滴都承受不了的。飲酒後果自負。

米德加德同義詞：自殺

使用例句：『你要辦派對？會有免費的錢、漂亮女人還有AC/DC提供的音樂？你會喝蜂蜜酒？抱歉，我不能去。我在洗頭髮。』

 

* * *

 

再來一個！（短語）：一種表達你想要多於一個項目的方式。通常附有將前述項目摔在地上的暴力破壞行為，伴隨路人的異樣眼光和尖叫。

米德加德同義詞：請

使用例句：『這Pop Tart是無上美味！我喜歡！再來一個！』

 

* * *

 

易受騙的（形容詞）：沒有這個詞。本詞目已從字典中刪除。至少我是這麼和Thor說的，他完全相信我的話。另外一個不在Thor的字典裡的字（好吧，兩個字）是『常識』。

米德加德同義詞：嚇死人地信任

使用例句：『Thor，Loki告訴你為了阿斯加德好，他需要把你鎖在一個房間裡六小時，而你相信他？把「易受騙的」從字典中剔除實在太令人遺憾了，因為拿它來形容你實在很貼切。』

 

* * *

 

彩虹橋（名詞）：一座連結阿斯加德和米德加德的彩虹橋樑。由一個未卜先知的男人守護，他的眼睛已看見死亡，並告訴它『嘿，我看到你來了』。噢對了，它現在故障中。你最近都不會找到工作人員。

米德加德同義詞：社會化醫療

使用例句：『彩虹橋被Thor摧毀實在太令人遺憾了，因為米德加德是有史以來最好的國度——Tony Stark住在那裡，所以那一定很好——我想帶孩子們去度假。我想我們只好去我們銀湖畔的黃金宮殿了。真倒楣。』

 

* * *

 

米德加德（名詞）：另一個九界之一。也是那個我們稱之家的地方。

米德加德同義詞：地球

使用例句：『嘿，你知道九界中最棒的是哪一個嗎？米德加德。當然，我們有宇宙魔方和近乎永生，但他們那兒有個叫Stark Industries的東西，它天殺的棒極了。』

 

* * *

 

至此結束本指南。我希望你覺得有用。我也希望你買支新的Starkphone，它將在12月17日發布，其中包括許多性感的新功能，你會乞求它在第一天就販售（它不會，它比那高級多了，我把它調教得很好）。如果你正在讀這篇文章，Fury，我告訴你這很有可能，然後我希望你被你的眼罩噎死***。

感謝你的閱讀以及5.99美元。我會把它們換成硬幣，用來支撐第四放映室的搖晃茶几。

最後，我想將本指南獻給Steve Rogers的二頭肌、腹肌和大腿。他知道原因。

 

* * *

_*作者拿的或許不是阿斯加德博士，但我向你保證，我的色誘博士用以編制本指南非常有用。不客氣。（還有，打給我，Steve，看在上帝的份上；讓小姐閒坐六小時等電話鈴響已經不流行了。）_

_**除了Coulson，但他沒有半根頭髮，恐怕因為缺乏隔熱，導致他腦凍傷。_

_***沒有啦。我只是希望你被揭露和一個Kardashian有私情。****_

_****說笑罷了。我希望是一個Hogan。*****_

_*****Hulk Hogan。_


End file.
